Efficiency and sustainability in buildings pursuant to regulations or directives such as European “Directive 2010/31/EU of the European Parliament and of the Council of 19 May 2010 on the energy performance of buildings,” introduces a new concept, “Nearly-Zero Energy Buildings,” which uses TABS (Thermally Activated Building System) for climate control and cooling, this system consists of the thermal activation of the concrete structure of the building, offering a path for the passage of heat to exchangers, which may or may not be geothermal, or both. The concretes currently used to activate these structures are the same concretes commonly used to build structures, this seriously undermines the effectiveness of the active structures due to their poor thermal properties, making it an inadequate product. The reason for this situation is that any change in the thermal properties of the concrete would cause a considerable loss of mechanical resistance, rendering its use as structural concrete impossible, and structural safety must prevail.
The documents studied, such as US2009294743 and MXPA05011139, describe how to obtain electrically (not thermally) conductive concretes, but do not obtain them by means of an additive, but rather a concrete formulation. Document US2011155019 does use an additive, but for obtaining a concrete resistant to fire and high temperatures. And, inter alia, most offer solutions for thermal concretes aimed at improving thermal insulation by reducing thermal conductivity, as in documents WO2014006194, CN103570291, CN104108913, WO2013151439, etc., but not increasing it, precisely the opposite of those obtained in this invention. But of all these, none apply the additive solution to the concrete or mortar to obtain a thermally conductive structural concrete or thermally conductive mortar. The thermal additive is a unique product, whereby a thermal structural concrete having resistant capacity for a structural concrete and thermal properties different to those of any concrete and mortars with very high thermal characteristics are obtained. These properties are especially suitable for use in geothermally activated foundations with very low enthalpy and/or for thermally activated concrete structures or also for injection mortars in geothermal probes.